Small Beginnings
by solarwolf10
Summary: A girl from our world is reborn into the Harry Potter world and oh boy are they in for a shock (self insert OC but I'm trying my best to not make her a Mary Sue, idk who I'm gonna pair the OC with yet so yeah)
1. What Is Happening

lmao so this is 100% a self insert fic i intend for this to be kind of humorous with some serious moments i don't really know where im going with this but yeah. **EDIT: oc's name is changed to Lucretcia**

...

So i died, yeah its pretty shitty but surprisingly peaceful. the way i died sucked balls it wasn't even a cool death i can't believe i went out the way i did. i guess i shouldsay how i died, I'm kind of embarrassed i was focused on my phone and

Ihad my earbuds in so i didn't hear it when my friends yelled at me to stop walking and a tree fell right on top of me. thats right, a fucking tree decided it was going to fall just where i was walking and bam. i died. it wasn't too painful

it was

kinda instant, the impact broke my spine and neck. i didn't go to the afterlife, or where ever i am, immediately, i wanted to stick around a little, i tried to console my family but obviously i couldn't because i was dead as fuck. i started to fade  
/away after i was buried, my family recovered, people moved on. despite the common thought that ghosts decide to stay, the fact is they don't . they only stay in two instances, their love ones don't move on, or they died a shameful death. yeah,  
/getting crushed by a tree isn't something i'd boast about but its not a shameful death. but like fuck i'd tell people "oh hey i got crushed by a tree" they'd laugh me right out of this place.

After a while i started to feel a little uneasy, there was nothing here it was just an expanse of black that went on forever, all of a sudden this big 7 feet tall figure cloaked in a shimmery grey fabric. holy fucking shit, is this death, if it

is, holy shit he's a big fucker.

"human, you were not meant to die that day in august. for that your soul will be reborn into a world, a world you know quite well in fact" death's voice rumbled, but it also had a teasing tone towards the end.

"holy fucking shit dude, give a girl some warning would you...wait what do you mean i know this world and wow reincarnation is real guess i owe my friend some money." rambled.

"enough talk the time has come, i hope to greet you when you gain some wrinkles on your face...Lucretcia Ashbridge" death grumbled

"wait my last name isn't Ashbridge!" i exclaimed, i literally haven't been this confused since my math exam.

I felt like i was completely covered with a liquid that had the same consistency of corn starch, which was weird but not unpleasant if i'm being honest, then suddenly there was pressure, pushing and compressing me in ways i'd never experienced before,  
/then i felt cold air, hands cradled my body and i had the most horrifying realization. i. just. came. out. of. a. vagina. my emotions overloaded and i started to cry. am i fucking baby, god damn it i have to go through everything again, why this,  
/i was a good person, i only laughed for 5 minutes if someone fell, i didn't make fun of people unless we were close. not just that! everything was fucking blurry, why am i aware of this. after being cleaned and the weird umbilical cord was cut off  
/of my body i was handed to a woman in a bed. from what i could see of her, she was insanely pretty, she had dark auburn hair and a few pieces were sticking to her face, she had intense amber eyes and flushed pale skin, her nose was slightly rounded  
/and upturned and she was smiling. suddenly a large hand waved over my face and cupped the woman, who i assumed was my mother's face. she handed me over to him and was shocked once again, shit son. i better be the prettiest thing in the world

if these are the two people i get my genes from. my father had equal beauty, his black hair with little shocks of grey at the temple was pulled back into a low pony-tail, his skin was evenly tanned to a nice color, his eyes were a mix of hazel and  
/green with finely arched eyebrows, god damn this man was pretty. either he was a bit older than my mother, or i wasn't their first child and i think i'd prefer it if i had a sibling, so it was a relief when i saw a little hand touch the side of the  
/bed the woman was on and a head of curly auburn hair pop up.

"father i want to see her! you promised i could!" a voice protested.

"alright, alright, just a moment Alexius" he laughed as he handed me back to my mother.

"Is she supposed to be that small is that natural mother?" Alexius questioned our mother, and she laughed it was a tinkling laugh that was more soothing than a laugh should be.

"Yes it's normal darling, but she will get bigger with time and eventually you'll be wishing she stayed this small." She said smoothly, to be honest I was starting to become very tired and eventually I fell asleep, I wonder what death meant

when he said I knew this world well.

….

And that's it folks this is the first chapter of my self insert lmao please be kind lol I wrote this on my phone.


	2. Welcome Home

Heyo so yeah Lucretciais super confused right now but it will all become clear to her eventually lmao, tell me if there's anything I should improve on, if there's things you like, etc bc I'm not super confident about my writing lol

It had been about a week as far as I could tell since I was brought into this world, which I still had no idea where the fuck I was. But on the bright side I was getting along with my family so far, Alexius had already became super protective of me ignoring  
/the fact that he's like 6 and there's not much he could do at that age let's be real. Today was the day my mother and I were finally able to go home, father was already fussing over us he kept pulling mother's thin jacket around her insisting that  
/she keep warm despite the fact that the nurses were just talking about how we were having such a warm summer. Alexius was idly playing with me as father fussed, listen I'm just a baby and there's not much to do so if someone wants to play the "grab  
/my finger" game I'm gonna play it to save myself from boredom. Eventually they got father to calm down and he let mother walk without looking like he wanted to faint from stress, we went towards a fireplace and I'm not going to lie I freaked

out a bit,did death reincarnate me into a world where they ritualistically burned their second child or something what the actual fuck. It was only when they were handed a pot full of green powder did I understand where I was and holy shit! Thank  
/you death I'm swearing myself as your loyal servant because holy shit they reincarnated me into the Harry Potter world! But what timeline god I hope I'm not in Tom Riddle's era I don't think I could handle that, hopefully I'm either in the marauders  
/era or even Harry's, that would be fun as fuck. I was flooed with mother while my brother flooed with father, it was the weirdest sensation since birth...to be honest I don't think anything is going to top being aware that I'm being birthed, not even  
/a crucio from Voldemort himself. As mother stepped out of the fireplace I became aware of the people around the room which I assumed was the living room,holy shit is that a young Lucius Malfoy, he's beautiful as fuck I'm already feeling self conscious  
/and I'm a baby. I can also safely say I did not expect to see a young Bellatrix Lestrange here, though i suppose she's still Bellatrix Black right now. Let me also say, despite how they are portrayed in the book these people aren't all doom and gloom,  
/I know it's silly as fuck for me to say this but Lucius was holding a teddy bear like listen I thought I would have to pay to see that but apparently not, he seems to be around 2 or so and Bellatrix the same,ok so I'm pretty much in the marauders  
/era I can work with this.I'm gonna be pretty much an adult when Harry is finishing Hogwarts. My mother sat down in the couch that was in the room, Lucius and Bellatrix clambered onto the couch and sat next to her to get a closer look at me. The first  
/thing I did was yank on Lucius' hair, in my defence it was there and in my reach. It's his fault for having such nice hair. Lucius wiggled his teddy bear in my face which made me coo,yes I cooed I'm a baby I can't exactly talk. As a result of getting  
/a reaction out of me Bellatrix yanked the bear out of Lucius' hands, and the face he made in reaction made me laugh,though due to the fact I'm a baby it was more of a giggle. Clearly me laughing brought attention to the living room which is why Abraxas  
/Malfoy, who looked like an older more sharp version of what Lucius would become to look like, walked in. He was all sharp edges, high cheek bones, a thin nose bridge and a sharp jawline with long silver hair that went down to his upper back, I don't  
/see how Bellatrix thought my family could outdo the Malfoy's, he had only walked in and I felt like I was looking at something that mortal eyes shouldn't see. God damn it why is everyone so pretty, I wasn't the prettiest in my past life, I had friends  
/that called me cute and family members that called me beautiful but that's what they're supposed to say, I suppose all in all I was slightly below average but these people have way surpassed average so god help me if my previous looks have transferred  
/here, I'd be the family member that makes it all the more obvious how attractive the rest of the family was and damn it I don't want to be that person. Either way I was entranced by Abraxas, and when he gave a smile I felt like I could die and be  
/happy having seen that smile because holy shit, he sauntered, yes, sauntered over and held his arms out implying he wanted to hold me, I swear I'm suing if I die of a heart attack at a week old. Mother handed me over and immediately I yanked on Abraxas'  
/hair because who the hell does he think he is being so pretty, evidently babies don't have that much strength so all he did was chuckle and allowed me to continue.

"She seems to have a fixation with Malfoy hair Cassius, be careful she may run and join my family just to be surrounded by it" Abraxas jokes glancing at my father who scoffed with a smile.

"Boy's you're both pretty now let me hold my granddaughter." An older woman said as she glided into the room. She was wearing a flowy dress that was a deep green and was higher in the front with leggings underneath, even she was beautiful in

a graceful way, she had fine lines surrounding her eyes and mouth with hazel eyes and grey streaked black hair. When I was handed to her I felt something surround me and somehow I knew it had something to do with her, it was almost as if she was blessing  
/me, with what I don't know. It seemed to have affected the others in the room because they had blissed out faces.

"To be able to activate my passive family magic at such a young age…" She said breathlessly.

"She'll be capable of amazing things I can feel it" said an older man who had similar features as my mother's but more masculine. I'm gonna guess that this is my maternal grandfather and the woman holding me is my paternal grandmother. To be

honest I was starting to feel quite tired of this being passed around thing and once again stupid baby emotions overloaded and I started to cry. My father took this as a cue.

"It seems she's quite tired from all the excitement. I'll take her upstairs to her room so we don't wake her when the others arrive." He said as he gently took me into his arms, and brought me upstairs to my shared room with Alexius who was

already in there and had been putting stuffed toys in the crib for me. When my father laid me into the crib I was already asleep.

So that's the second chapter I still don't know who this OC will be paired with but she's only a baby so it might take a while for her to get to the romancing stage lmao. Anyways please leave a review if you liked it and possibly follow to see when I  
/update this story :)


	3. Not Story

**Ok so I kinda feel like I made the age difference a bit large, I'm kinda planning to put Lucretciaand Lucius together but I think by the time she even enters hogwarts he would be graduating I might go back and change the ages a bit and stuff maybe I'll make Lucius around 2 or 3 I'm not really sure but don't worry about narcissa if you are, I also have plans for her but they aren't set in stone 100%**

 **EDIT:I went back and changed a couple of things now as far as the timeline goes she will be about 2 years younger than the marauders era, hopefully it all works out alright I may mess with a few things to make the ages of Harry's generation make sense :3**


	4. Birthday Wishes

ok so theres going to be a little time skip this chapter just so its not like 30+ chapters before we even reach Lucretciagoing to hogwarts.

it had been well over a year months since i was brought into this world, my first word was "papa" to the immense pleasure of my father, as my mother slid a galleon towards him across the table. from then on it was a pretty easy ride, all i

had to do was sleep and eat and cry when appropriate, i had grown closer to Alexius faster than i thought i would, he was the first responder to my cries at night which was impressive considering he was 8 now and he had been doing it since he was  
/6. there was one thing that bothered me though, i still didn't know what i looked like! im a 2 year old and nobody has thought to at least bring me to a mirror so i could see what i looked like. there was one advantage to still having the memories  
/of my past life, it was incredibly easy for me to form full sentences with minimum effort, thats why when the entire family had sat down at the table to eat i took the chance to ask.

"mama, what do i look like?" i asked as seriously i could as a two year old. my question made everyone stop for a solid second.

"we haven't brought you to a mirror yet? Cassius would you like to explain why." my mother said looking at my father with an implied face palm. my father looked at me and then at my mother.

"well you see darling, i thought you had done it so i hadn't brought it up..." he said sheepishly chuckling. my mother sighed with a smile on her face.

"alright, we'll bring you to a mirror after we're done eating, how about that, Lucretcia." she offered, to which i nodded and went back to eating my peas.

After supper was finished, mother and father brought me up into their room which had a full length mirror in it, mother gently sat me down in front of the mirror. holy shit, ok i know i'm only two but im already impressed with how i look, i had  
/the same features i did in my world, but they were more put together in this life. my nose which was similar to my mothers which was rounded and slightly upturned, i still had my greyish green eyes but the green from my father's had intensified the  
/green more. my hair, what of it i had, was the same dark brown curls i had before. my cheeks still plump and chubby from baby fat made me look like a god damn squirrel though, if anything i hope with time they would slightly slim out. i also hope  
/i will have the same figure here as i did in my previous life, i wasn't skinny by any means, i had a full figure, my hips were well rounded, my stomach soft and malleable and my thighs were pleasantly plump. it took a long time for me to accept my  
/body and i loved it as it was. either way i was pleased with how i looked, to not arise suspicion i giggled and touched the mirror where i was.

"is this me!" i exclaimed pretending to not know what a reflection was. my parents chuckled together.

"yes it is sweetie, and what a beautiful girl you are!" my father exclaimed with the same ethusiam as he scooped me up and layed a raspberry kiss on my cheek which coerced a laugh out of me. father spinned and i giggled at the feeling of air spiriling  
/around me. father stopped after a few seconds and faced mother who was laughing with a gentle smile on her face.

"come its nearly time for bed you and Alexius have to get your baths and get dressed." she said, softly pulling me into her own arms. she sat me down on a short stool while she filled the bathtub up, making sure it wasn't too hot she helped me take  
/my clothes off and put me into the bathtub. she gently scrubbed my hair with lavender scented shampoo. why is getting your hair washed so relaxing holy fuck, im ready to fall asleep right here. She removed me from the bath and wrapped a soft towel  
/around me, she gently dried me off and put me in a cotton night gown. when she picked me up i was already falling asleep on her shoulder, she laid me down on my bed and tucked me in with pillows around me to keep me from falling out.

"goodnight sweetheart, may magic guide your dreams to safe places." she whispered after she kissed me on the forehead. i don't know what she means by that but i was too tired to linger on it so i drifted asleep

About a month later it was May 26th, my birthday, i was offcially turning 3, father had been fretting around making sure all the decorations were in the right place while mother had put my gifts in the living room for after the birthday dinner.

Everyone was coming, Lucius, Bellatrix, Sirius, Narcissa, and Andromeda. They had all turned 5 this year, my brother was the eldest of kids here at age 8. surprisingly my mother was a black, she was cousin to Cygnus and Walburga, which with the black  
/family it was surprising she wasn't married to another black. Andromeda was as nice as all the fanfic's i've read about her had described, she had immediately came to me giving me a hug with a innocent smile, i immediately had a feeling of having  
/to protect her. weirdly enough Bellatrix was the next one to come and greet me, she had a huge smile on her face as she nearly tackled my 3 year old body; narcissa came up behind her and gave me a smile from behind bellatrix's shoulder. Lucius came  
/up next with a shy smile, oh no did he like me, not that i'm complaining because will become one good looking person but its weird, i'm technically a 19 year old girl inside a child's body since i died when i was 16. eh whatever, i'll just let it  
/play out, hopefully narcissa won't mind terribly if i possibly took her place. after andromeda peeled bellatrix off of me lucius made his way closer in the innocent way a child with a crush does, oh my god he does like me. awkwardly smiling at him  
/i gave him a hug as if i was hugging a teddy bear. finally i headed over to sirius who had nearly ignored me the entire time, im super confused, does he already hate me what did i do, im literally only 3 years old. he gave me a slight glare, alright,  
/if he wants to play that way i'll play that way. getting a detirmined glint in my eye i got ready to tackle him, he had no idea what was going to happen. jumping i wrapped my arms around him, forcing him to hug me, the little shit. i could hear  
/the adults laughing and my mother gently pulled me off of him. i glared at sirius, who the hell does he think his little ass is, its my birthday party.

after our little, forceful introduction, sirius reluctantly conversed with me. unfortunately for him, i'm an extremely petty person so our conversation was mostly just short remarks to each other. alexius despite his age, glared with all the spite  
/an 8 year old could at sirius, im happy i have such a protective brother to be honest. my sibling in my past life, while we were close and got along, we didnt have the same relationship me and Alexius had. Fortunately the other kids and i got along  
/fine, Lucius sat in the seat next to me at the table that was set up away from the adult's table, Alexius sat on the other side, sirius sat as far as possible as he could from me, bellatrix sat across from me with andromeda on one side and narcissa  
/on the other. after we had ate supper the family house elf, jinxy, brought my cake to the table, vanilla with purple buttercream icing.

"thank you jinxy!" i said, i know its not really common among purebloods to be kind towards house elves but i found that, in a world where everyone was cruel, elves were extremely loyal to the kind ones.

"it be's no problem young mistress." jinxy said her large ears perked up.

mother helped me cut into the cake, her hand guiding mine, wizards didn't really sing happy birthday, it was implied of course, but it was not a thing in the magical world. as each of us digged into the cake i scooped some icing from my plate and  
smeared

it on Alexius' face, and his reaction pulled a gut busting laugh out of both me and bellatrix, even though her's was more of a cackle. Inspired by my action, Bellatrix smeared some icing in Sirius' hair for being a party pooper, oh I can tell she  
/and I will be friends. Listen I know as an adult she did some pretty fucked up stuff but she isn't an adult right now, she's literally a 5 year old and her fate isn't set in stone, at least I believe it's not. Pulling a Bellatrix I cackled at Sirius,  
/he was one of my favourite characters but he was being a dick right now, I know in a few years he gets less Sirius* about things but right now he's a little shit. By the end of the meal all of us had more cake on us than in us, all of the adults laughed  
/and casted a quick scourgify spell on us, which, by the way, felt really weird. I think I might possibly be more sensitive to magic but it's just a theory I hadn't bothered to ask anybody else if they felt funny when people casted spells on them.  
/We migrated to the living room where all my gifts were and one by one I was handed presents by my mother. The first one i got was one from Bellatrix, Narcissa, and andromeda. Opening it I found it was 3 things not just 1. Each spoke for the personality  
/of each girl, Narcissa's was largish locket, which when was opened had a portrait of all 3 of them on one side and a portrait of Lucius on the other which made my cheeks flush a tiny bit; obviously Narcissa had been helped in picking a gift since  
/she was only 5, andromeda gave me a bracelet that while it looked handmade it also had intricate designs on the beads, and Bellatrix's was unique just like her, it was a knife. Ok I know what you're thinking "of course Bellatrix gave her a knife."  
/But the jokes on you, it's not even a knife you can use, it's simply decorative, but even so it was beautifully crafted. Next up was the Malfoy's gifts, they had given me one from all of them seeing as they only had Lucius, Walburga and Orion had  
/done the same thing seeing as they too only had one child so far. The Malfoy's gift was weird, it was one I personally had no idea what I was supposed to do with. It was a contract? Or at least I think it was. I furrowed my brow and looked back at  
/my parents

"What am i supposed to do with this?" I questioned my parents. They chuckled along with the Malfoy's.

"Well, you don't do anything with it. At least not yet, it's an arranged marriage between you and Lucius darling." My father answered after they were done laughing. Wait did he just say what I think he said. An arranged marriage! Between me

and Lucius! What the actual fuck, they were aware that were only 3 and 5 respectively right. Does this mean I can't date when I get older, damn it! I was looking forward to wooing hogwarts by storm. Ah well it could be worse, I could be engaged to  
/a crabbe, or a goyle. Which, I mean no offense but I would marry actual Voldemort before either of those families, they're more inbred than the blacks and that's saying something. Finally before the gifts from my family, it was the blacks gift. Opening  
/it I saw a book and immediately I opened it to see what was in it. Holy shit, this book is full of so many things, there's potions and spells and everything, there's even a section on warding! Why were they giving this to me! I shot my head up and  
/looked at Walburga, Orion and Sirius and immediately I jumped up hugged each of them, even Sirius despite his loud complaining. They didn't know this, but in my past life, before I had become more confident and made a few more friends, books were  
/my source of comfort and they just gave me one I could read until I started Hogwarts. All the adults laughed, they were all aware of my joy for reading, I had taken the opportunity to present myself as kind of a prodigy, I started talking at 6 months,  
/walked at 11 months and read by age 1 and a half. To them I was developing at an amazing rate, but really I was just trying to become independent again.

Sitting back down next to Lucius I opened my final presents from my parents and grandparents, both sets of grandparents had given me dress robes to wear to any formal events that may be thrown; I was mostly excited for the gift my parents and brother  
/would give me, when I opened it I gasped, it was an intricate music box made out of what seemed to be pure silver, I twisted the handle on the back and opened the music box, inside was what seemed to be a couple dancing together to the song that played.  
/I have the weirdest feeling that I know the song that's playing...wait, is that fucking masquerade from phantom of the opera, what the actual hell, is that even around right now I don't think it is, ok,ok whatever I can accept it since it's such a  
/nice song but logically it shouldn't even be a song right now. I'm just going to ignore the fact that the musical doesn't exactly exist right now and just enjoy the music. I closed the box gently and turned towards my parents and I smiled widely.  
/"I love it thank you so much!" I said excitedly as I jumped on my parents after hugging my brother. Seeing as it was only 6:00 the kids and I played for a while, I eventually got Sirius to not entirely hate me by sitting with him and Lucius

as they sat on the couch reading some story about a magical knight I have no idea. Fortunately Bellatrix pulled me off the couch and pulled me outside to sit on the back porch with her, Narcissa and Andromeda and make flower crowns out of the wildflowers  
/that were in the backyard. Our house wasn't an estate or anything but it also wasn't a shack, the best way I can describe it is as a georgian colonial house, which made it comfortable for the 3 people who lived there but also made it big enough that  
/when grandma and grandpa visited it wasn't over crowded. When it was 7:30 father came outside.

"Well don't you four look like beautiful woodland fairies! Unfortunately it's time to say your goodbyes, it's almost 8 and you all still have to get ready for bed" he told us. We reluctantly went back inside. I said farewell to the 3 girls,

made Sirius shake my hand and hugged Lucius goodbye (I might as well start getting used to being affectionate with him). Then it was time for a bath, this time father gave me my bath, which, for the record is not weird, he's my father he has just  
/as much right to give me baths as my mother does. He dried me off as the tub drained and pulled one of the new night gowns I got over me. Carrying me to my room he tucked me in and said the same thing as mother, by the time he closed the door I had  
/already fallen asleep.

Alright so that's the third chapter of Small Beginnings, I hope this was a fun chapter lmao, give a review if you enjoyed this story so far and follow if you want more :)


	5. Authors Note

AAAAAA oh my god it's been a while hasn't it, sorry about that ^^; I've been uninspired and busy with school. Unfortunately I've kind of hit a writers block so as of now this story is abandoned. If anyone wants to adopt this story or whatever just message  
me though I don't feel like it's worth being adopted lmao. I'm sorry to anyone that likes this story but I found that this was a lot for me to tackle and I don't really know much about the marauders era, I am thinking of writing a fic in the golden  
trio era though it's but a possibility at the moment. -Solar


End file.
